


electric

by mep



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, kind of, mentions past Piper/Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mep/pseuds/mep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper McLean was a lightning bolt and Thalia Grace was standing in a wide open field. Thalia had always thought she couldn't be struck by lightning. That was before she met Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electric

**Author's Note:**

> So this ship has taken over my life in the course of a week and there's literally no fics or anything for them so that's where this came from.
> 
> Also, I was trying out something different with the style so it might be kind of confusing.
> 
> If you finish reading and you have no idea what happened, check the notes at the end.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

01. _Struck_

Piper McLean was a lightning bolt and Thalia Grace was standing in a wide open field. Thalia had always thought she couldn't be struck by lightning. That was before she met Piper.

And she was struck without a chance of getting back up.

* * *

 

02. _Wrong/Right_

Piper knew it should feel wrong.

She was her ex-boyfriend's immortal sister who was not allowed to date anyway. But with every kiss, every touch, every moment spent together, she could no longer deny; nothing had ever felt so right.

* * *

 

03. _Electric: part I_

Everything was electric at the beginning.

Every moment was charged, an electricity that ran through them both. It was the screams in the heat of the moment and the whispered words in the aftermath. It was knowing they were doing something that went against the ancient laws of the Hunters and not caring. And neither would deny; it was electric.

* * *

 

04. _Predictions_

Neither of them had anticipated it becoming what it had. Quite surely, neither had anticipated it at all. But what had it become?

* * *

 

05. _More_

She decided that Thalia needed to know: Needed to know that this had become so much more, that she meant so much more to her. And that was dangerous for both of them.

* * *

 

06. _Words_

Thalia had never been good with words. That was the difference between her and Piper. Piper made words work, as if they lived to serve her. She made words beautiful. Thalia had never even liked words that much. But she loved Piper's words.

She let her know as much by stopping her words with her mouth.

* * *

 

07\. _Electric: part II_

They were electric. Every touch, a shock. When they collided, they sparked and fizzled and burned. They never stopped burning. Love was electricity and they had both been electrocuted.

* * *

 

08. _Trust_

Being with someone required trust. Thalia didn't have very much trust to give.

Her mom, her dad, Hera, Luke...

All of Thalia's trust had been given and wasted. What remained was dedicated to the Hunt.

Only now, she had found the person who deserved her trust the most.

* * *

 

09\. _Jason_

An obstacle. At least that's how Piper saw him.

He wasn't in their way, not really. But both were obstructed; holding back. He wasn't just relevant to one, he was important to both, and neither knew how to tackle an obstacle without destroying something.

* * *

 

10. _Artemis_

Thalia was only persuasive when she was intimidating.

She was one person Thalia could not intimidate. She was also the one person that she couldn't keep things from, no matter how she tried.

She really had tried.

* * *

 

11\. _Apart_

Being apart after being together was like living in complete darkness after just having found a light. It wasn't enough to illuminate the world, just enough to illuminate their worlds. Then the light was gone and the world was even darker than before.

It was missing something they never realized they didn't have in the first place.

* * *

 

12. _Time_

Time heals all. They scoffed at the lie.

They avoided each other; being close hurt the most. An air filled with promises not kept, anger at others and themselves for not knowing better, and electricity that would never go away. Ever.

* * *

 

13. _Colour_

To her, it was finally seeing the world in colour, finally seeing everything the way it was meant to be seen. Then, having that sight ripped from her. She would never be okay with that.

But Piper had always been a persuasive person.

* * *

 

14. _Pairs_

Happiness came with relief. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter, both felt amazing. They were nervous but excited. Worried but content. Scared but in love all the same.

Finally together.

* * *

 

15\. _Electric: part III_

Everything was different while it was all the same. Familiar lips kissed slower; time no longer a restriction but a promise. Touches were deliberate; soft but meaningful, gentle but electrifying. The spark between them filled with a future neither could see but could feel in the curves of the other.

A future that felt **electric**.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, what happens is through the little "excerpts" we find out that Thalia and Piper are drawn to each other and start hooking up but then realize they care for each other a lot which sucks cause they think Thalia's forbidden from dating but they want to be together. Piper tells Thalia how much she cares and so they get together anyway. They decide to tell Jason but they're still hiding it from Artemis but she finds out anyway and they have to "break up" for reasons that are open to interpretation. Then Piper manages to "fix it" and they can live happily ever after, yay!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any reviews/kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
